The Light In Your Eyes
by aneesh99
Summary: The winter war is over, but things will never be the same again, especially for Tōshirō. Can he get a grip on his emotions before it’s too late? Maybe he gets some help on the way. Fluffy HitsuHina romance, oneshot. First fic, review please! Crap summary!
1. The Mark Has Been Made

My first fanfic, so obviously, any reviews would be great, critics welcome as well, but total random flames will be ignored! I actually finished writing this on New Year's day, and had to proof read it whilst with a nasty migraine... :) If you spot any grammatical errors message and/or leave a review, I'll rectify it ASAP!

I'm a sucker for HitsuHina, so I threw that in! Not much though, a bit fluffy if you know what I mean ^_^

Basically, my summary sucked so here it is again, just slightly better explained:

The last few months had taken their toll on the Gotegi 13, but most profoundly scarred was Hitsugaya. His young age had left him easily impressionable, and the emotion pain he had endured was too much, first Kusaka, his closest friend from his academy days, then the Winter War, seeing his comrades being cut down in front of his eyes. But the final showdown with Aizen had finally done it, somehow managing to defeat him, but in the process injuring himself heavily. Confined to a room in the 4th barracks, he sank deeper and deeper into depression, which worsened after his release. Fellow captains noticed the change but could't help him, nor could his friends... Apart from one...

* * *

The Light in Your Eyes

It was a late winters evening in Seireitei. Darkness loomed over the ominous skies. The streets lay deserted for most shinigami wanted to avoid the treacherous weather. Except one.

A lone figure could be vaguely made out in the mist and heavy rain sitting on the exposed steps of the tenth division barracks. In contrast to most, Hitsugaya Tōshirō found the coldness welcoming, somewhat soothing so to speak. Droplets ran down his fine white locks, dripping slowly onto his crestfallen face, his haori and hakama weighing him down as the torrential downpour soaked through. But nothing made him feel more alive, his mind could wind down, have some much needed alone time.

The past few months had almost killed him. First, his closest friend Kusaka, and now the winter war.

'_Well, at least it's all over now....'_

He still had nightmares about his emotional final encounter with Kusaka. The constant dull stabbing pain in his abdomen reminded him of the showdown against Sōsuke Aizen.

'_... but why do I feel that I'm missing something? Has a part of me died?'_

The sound of thunder rumbled over Seireitei, lightning flashing brightly in the distance. Hitsugaya was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the presence of the once familiar face belonging to Hinamori Momo.

'_He needs me; he's so... lost...'_

She hadn't talked to him or seen him since the Winter Warm it almost felt like she had lost a part of herself.

'_Should I? He was always there for me... I guess I should be there for him...'_

Hinamori quietly shuffled over to the steps and sat next to Hitsugaya. The rain began to run down her beautiful silky hair, before slowly rolling down her smooth cheeks. The droplets began to soak into her hakama, some occasionally bouncing off her lieutenant's badge. He didn't even notice her sitting down, before lifting his head out his arms when he heard Hinamori's soft and gentle voice.

'Hey Shiro-chan...' she began unsurely, fearing that she had intruded on his privacy.

Hitsugaya was too broken to take light hearted offence to the use of 'Shiro-chan'.

'Hey Momo' he replied in a monotone, emotionless croak.

He gazed straight ahead, simply lost in his thoughts, in his anguish and pain. Hinamori turned her head slightly to the left to look at his face. His usually bright emerald eyes looked like grey pebbles. The past months had taken their toll.

They had finally killed the light in his eyes.


	2. Unforgotten

'So... umm... how are you?' Hinamori started again, hoping to get a more energetic response.

Instead, she was greeted by a long silence. Hitsugaya opened his mouth several times, but nothing came out. A single tear ran down his cheek, lost in the rain, but finally he did something totally uncharacteristic of himself, he began to cry uncontrollably. Hinamori, unsure what to do simply put her arms around him and pulled his small yet strong body close, stroking his white hair.

'It's okay, Shiro-chan, it's okay...' she said reassuringly.

After a couple of minutes, his sobs began to subside. Hitsugaya wiped his face on his soaking sleeve, and looked at Hinamori.

'I...I...I' he tried, but words wouldn't come out.

'Don't talk Shiro-chan, don't talk. Come on; let's get you out of the rain...'

She stood up slowly, lifting Hitusgaya with her.

'Come on, you can sleep at my place tonight' she said, taking his hand and walking slowly towards the neighbouring fifth division living quarters. Reaching her room, Hinamori reached to the door and slid it open gently. The faint smell of peaches washed over Hitsugaya as he limped inside. Hinamori walked to the bathroom and came back carrying a couple of towels. As Hitsugaya slid down the wall, propping himself up on it, Hinamori crouched down in front of him and began drying his hair.

'_Just like old times...'_

For the first time in months, a small smile creased his tired features. Then she began to remove his hakama.

'H...H...Hinamori...' he stuttered.

'It's soaking, come on, let me take it off, you'll get a cold!' she said soothingly. He just sat there whilst she peeled off the soaking tenth division haori and long sleeved hakama.

Then out of nowhere, Hitsugaya started 'How can I be worthy of that haori, I'm a disgrace...'

'No Hitsugaya-kun, you're not, I know you're not' Hinamori replied pulling a blanket over him.

'I...I'm...so...messed up'

'Everyone's entitled to a little down time once in a while you know?'

She snuggled next to him, their heads resting against each other.

'_This is what I was missing' _she thought subconsciously.

'_I feel so... relieved, as if all my pain and suffering has been washed away' _Hitsugaya thought at the same time.

'H...H... Hinamori?' he slurred tiredly.

'Yes Shiro-chan' she responded, snapping out of her trance.

'Thank you for being here for me'

That sentence sank right into her heart, almost as if it was acceptance from Hitsugaya. Emotion and tears began to well up inside her.

She tilted her head slightly to look at his handsome face, and he did the same.

'H...H...Hinamori... I've always wanted to tell you something...' he trailed off, having lost all the self confidence he'd tried to build up in the last half hour. The silence was punctuated only by the rhythmic sound of rain drumming against the roof, and the occasional growl of thunder.

'_Why does he never reveal his feelings for anyone or anything? Why does he take the burden on himself?'_

Instead of trying to finish his sentence, he moved his head closer to Hinamori's, his cool and soft lips made contact with Hinamori's mouth. Hitsugaya didn't notice in the darkness, but her cheeks began to redden rather quickly. He broke off, sensing he had gone too far.

'_I can't believe I just did that, taking advantage of her when she is trying to care for me...'_

Hitsugaya's thoughts were interrupted when Hinamori leant over and returned his kiss, shocking him in the process. Time seemed to come to a standstill, before they both parted.

'You know, I secretly loved you since we were children...' Hinamori giggled light heartedly.

'Y...Y...You did?' Hitsugaya began still shocked 'S...So did I...'

'It's okay now, we're here for each other right? Forever?' she said peering into his eyes.

'Hmmm.... I dunno Bed-Wetter' he muttered sarcastically. She looked at him and stuck out her bottom lip, pouting at him playfully.

'Forever' he finally said firmly.

The young shinigami both snuggled up again, and Hinamori distinctly remembered before falling asleep, seeing his bright emerald eyes full of life, before both his and her eyelids finally closed.

The light burned brightly once more.

* * *

So ends my take on whatever :) Reviews please, I wanna know how I did for my first time! I'm in the process of writing a massive fic, but it's pushed to a side, so I'll fill my time doing some more OneShots instead.

Much love guys!


End file.
